Blake Alexander
by songbird1313
Summary: Hermione ws scared, she was about to have a baby with no father, he didn't know about it. She left him cuz they wouldn't aprove. Now she doesn't care she just wants him there. Edited! I need a Beta reader.


She was scared

She was scared. She should be happy but she wasn't, she was downright terrified. She is 9 months pregnant and about to have a baby any day now but she wasn't happy. She left him because she didn't know how her friends would react. He didn't know about the baby and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. Only Ginny knew who it was. Ginny only knew because she walked in on a very heated snogging session one day and Hermione and Draco explained it. She didn't accept it at first but she learned to once she saw how happy Hermione was and was happy that her best friend was happy.

She doubled over as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Tears made their way down her face. She thought about the pain in her stomach and the emotional pain for the last few months. When she left him, she moved in at the Burrow. She looked around franticly for anyone in the small living room. There wasn't anyone. She looked outside. They were all out playing Quidditch.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She needed him now, she didn't care what Harry or Rom thought, and she wanted Draco here. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's came rushing in. "Harry, I want him here, I want my baby's father." She said in between tears. "Ginny, tell them who it is, I need to get to the hospital, my water just broke." Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione waddle to the fireplace and then they _Flooed_ to St. Mungo's. The rest followed except Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Ginny, who is it?"

Ginny sighed and then looked at the boys. "It's because of you two that she won't tell; she knew how you'd react so she left him. He doesn't know she's pregnant but you two will tell him. _Floo_ to his house and bring him to the hospital, do not tell him about her being pregnant, I want her to. It's Draco Malfoy." She then left.

Ron and Harry just stood there for a moment gapping. Then they sprang into action. They stumbled out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. They looked around the extravagant place and started yelling.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy, you bloody blonde ferret, get out here now!"

Draco heard the yelling and turned around to see Pothead and Weasel bee. "What in the BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHOWING YOUR FACE IN MY HOUSE?!" Draco was furious; it was because of them that Hermione had left him. He had a death glare set on his beautify face. "You have the nerve to show up here."

At that moment the flames in the fireplace turned green and out stepped Pug faced Parkinson. "Hi Drakie poo!" She walked up to him and tried to kiss him but he turned his head and pushed her away.

Harry then snapped out of his daze," Malfoy, as much as I hate you, Hermione needs you." Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

"You have no right being here, my dear Draco has been depressed for months now since Hermione left him because of you two." Draco was still her little boy and she really liked Hermione, she was a lovely girl and she was quit fond of her. She made Draco was so happy when he was with her.

"Malfoy, we need you to come with us to the hospital, she needs you, she won't stop crying until she gets you now come on."

"The little Mudblood wench is crying for my Drakie, haha." Pansy started laughing until a slap resounded off the walls; there was a growing red mark on her cheek. Narcissa looked deadly at Pansy.

"Don't you ever say that about Hermione. Come Draco, Harry, Ron, you said Hermione needs him so let us go and not waste anymore time with this wretched girl." The boys followed Narcissa to the fireplace. She went first and Draco last.

When they got to the hospital, the whole Weasley clan was there with Narcissa, Harry, and from the looks of it, Hermione's parents. Narcissa smiled at him with tears in her eyes for Ginny just told her what was going on. Ginny took Draco's wrist and led him down the hall. There were screams heard and sobbing. Draco knew who it was and raced down the hall.

"DRACO! I NEED HIM AND WON'T DO THIS WITHOUT HIM. I WANT HIM HERE NOW!" Draco ran into the room. He saw Hermione lying on a bed with her feet on medal stirrups. Her stomach made it obvious why she was here. She smiled at him through her tears. "Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But I needed you here now. I love you so much and I'm just so sorry." She started crying again. The she howled I pain as another contraction hit.

Draco went to her and kissed her forehead. "Hermione." He breathed her name. "I love you too, and don't worry about it, I'm here now and we're going to have a baby." He wiped away her tears. He took her hand and held it. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Here we go Miss Granger. Now give me a good push." She pushed as hard as she could.

After a few more pushes, the baby was born. Hermione fell back on the bed exhausted. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby boy." The healer handed the boy to Hermione.

"What are we going to name him?" Draco looked at Hermione.

"I like Blake Alexander Malfoy."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "I love it." The healer took the baby from Hermione and cleaned him up. He then handed the baby to Draco.

Draco looked at Blake lovingly. Blake had blonde hair slightly darker than Draco's and big chocolate brown eyes like Hermione. He was beautiful. He walked out into the waiting room. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my son, Blake Alexander Malfoy." He got congratulations, pats on the back and hand shakes all around. Narcissa came up to him and took him from Draco.

"Draco, he's beautiful! He will be so spoiled I will personally make sure of it. I want to see Hermione now, I missed her dearly." The healer appeared and told them that Hermione could have visitors.

They all filed into her room and she gave them a tired smile. "Hi guys." She leaned on Draco when he stood next to her. Then Draco got down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you so much and never want to lose you again, will you marry me?" Hermione started crying again, this time from pure joy.

"Of course I will!" She smiled then he kissed her. Narcissa strode over to Hermione.

"Hermione dear, I'm so happy for you both." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and gave the now sleeping Blake to her.

"So now, we have wedding to plan!" Ginny cried happily.

Fin.


End file.
